


Teardrops

by MatsuoMiwa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Will add more tags as more characters/ships/friendships get their own chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuoMiwa/pseuds/MatsuoMiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mess of one-hundred word ficlets for character writing practice. Each chapter focuses on one character/friendship/pairing/you get the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teardrops

**Author's Note:**

> Note: There would've been eight, but I lost the other prompts, which come from this generator: http://writingexercises.co.uk/random-words-exercises.php
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own these ficlets. Steven Universe and its character belong to Rebcca Sugar.  
> More tags will be added as each character/friendship/relationship/you get it, gets its own chapter.

**Hell:**  
After Rose’s passing, Pearl grieved without words in front of the other Gems as she went about her duties(movements that had become a cheap mimic compared to what they were before) yet her body yelled in withheld sorrows; stiff movements, tight shoulders, head held anywhere but high and tears only falling once she was alone where she could vent her pain to her training hologram; too soon for her to be able to handle seeing Rose's. Her smart, beautiful, passionate everything was gone, and what was a simple Pearl without a leader? What was she without her Rose?

 **Ridicule:**  
Pearl was defective, it was something she herself could not deny since it was true. And it was not as though other Home World Gems would let her forget either; their dark, taunting words becoming part of a list of things she would carry on in her memories as facts(facts that came terribly close to crushing what self-esteem she had left). Gathering files to be delivered, she went about her set tasks while trying not to think about luck being the only thing having kept her from being replaced and her gem broken like other defective ones had.

 **Sparkling:**  
Garnet(and by extension Ruby and Sapphire) was so very proud of Pearl. It had taken her so much longer than Ruby and Sapphire had taken to figure themselves out, but the shorter Gem had at long last gone from being ‘ _just a Pearl_ ’ to one that showed confidence in her movements, given orders with a true, clear voice, an untapped strength just waiting to be shown and no longer being held back by her own lack of security of what she was. She was no longer a defective Pearl from Home World, rather a loved Crystal Gem on Earth. 

**Broom:  
**   
Pearl would never admit this out loud but Greg _had been correct_ when he told them Steven could be a handful. Steven was only a five year old human, yet could be as tiring to look after as returning from a somewhat difficult battle. He’d track dirt around the house, left clothes and food around  & day after day Pearl would clean up those messes. Laundry folded to be put up, food remains in the garbage, dirt swept away. It was a calming thing to have a way to bring some order to the chaos Steven brought into her life.


End file.
